A Doctor Walks Into A Bar
by Miss.AubreyChase
Summary: And reunion fluff ensues! Set when and wherever you'd like, Rose/ Doctor 10! Fluff! Rated T just in case.


**A little idea I got a while ago, where and when is up to you, but I need them together, for my sanity. (Never mind I don't have any- Enjoy!)**

The dim light of the bar made everything way to hard to see, and all the people looked ghostly and sad in the grey. The Doctor was never one for drinking, but this was a special circumstance. He flicks his eyes around the bar, instinctively checking for threats. For the moment, everything seemed okay. Good. he didn't need anything else to go wrong today. Actually, nothing could go any worse. He swirled the glass in his hand, the tiny tornado reminiscent of the vortex that took his Rose. His Rose. When did he start thinking of her as his? (Not like Rome though… Rose would never stand for that) But when?

 _A back alley way, god knows how long ago._

 _"Is it always this dangerous?"_

 _He shrugs, "Yeah"_

 _"I can't -er- I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so."_

 _He remembers the feeling of both his hearts sinking to his shoes._

 _"Okay. See you around.". It hurt so much, and he couldn't understand why, to turn away from her. To be turned away by her. He pressed his hands to the console methodically. He was going to a silence planet for a bit. Halfway there, he fell, head over leather jacket, as the TARDIS jolted backwards and hummed at a frequency only he could hear_

 _ **Did you mention the time bit?**_

 _"No, but why would that matter? She's got a BOYFRIEND."_

 _ **Mention the time bit. And who said that had anything to do with the boyfriend?**_

 _"Fine." He glares at the console. If consoles could look smug, she definitely did. "I hate you."_

 _ **I love you too, my Doctor.**_

 _"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"_

 _Internally the time lord is panicking. She turns to her boyfriend, Ricky? And he thinks it's all over. He sees her lips move, but her voice is blocked by the white noise in his head. Then she grins at him. That beautiful smile, and he just has to smile back, as she runs into the TARDIS, right where she belongs._

He lets out a heavy sigh, and takes a sip, the amber liquid burning its way down his throat. Only five more of the glasses and he'd be mildly tipsy. Curse the time lord's immunization to the effects of alcohol. Then he hears it, elevating voices, one male, one female.

"C'mon sw-heart, come home weth meh!" A loud, rough slur.

"LET. ME. GO!" A sweet voice that rings a bell someplace, but the Doctor doesn't take time to process it. He just swoops in to the rescue.

Not even turning to look at the woman, he steps in front of her.

"Oi, not okay to hit on another man's girlfriend!" The drunk takes a step back, confused.

"S-rry mate." he steps away, hunched over and the Doctor begins to turn around, already apologizing.

"Sorry about tha-" he stopped dead. This wasn't possible. No. No. No. No. He must be hallucinating. Yes, that's it, the only explanation. It can't be her, and yet,

"Doctor?" It's a whisper, and barely that.

"Rose?" His voice is softer than hers. Daring himself to believe. Daring her to be real. And then the smile. That beautiful 'I love this and you and it's all brilliant even though sometimes I hate you a lot' smile. It's contagious, he told her long ago, and he wasn't wrong. Now it was on his face too and he stepped forward, invading her personal space. Not that she minded.

"I love the TARDIS, I really do." She whispers, already knowing he couldn't have gotten here on his own. "What do you say to paying her a visit?" If possible, the Doctor's grin got wider.

"Allons-y Rose Tyler!" With that he grabbed her hand, and together they sprinted out of the bar.

Placing a hand on his chest, Rose breathed in the scent of her doctor.

"I can't believe it's really you." She breathed.

"I'm here Rose, and I'm really real." He murmured in response. She let out a melodic laugh.

"Really real?" She asked in a babyish voice, "Really?"

His grin was brighter than ever, "Really." He paused for a moment, wondering if her feelings had changed. Now or never. "And do ya' know what else Rose Tyler?"

"What?" She whispered, her voice barely audible as she looked at him through her lashes.

"I really love you." And then he broke all ideas of space boundaries, pulling her to his chest and snogging her senseless. It took her a moment, but soon she was kissing him back so wonderfully fiercely, their tongues in a battle for nothing, communicating all the things they couldn't put into words. When they broke apart, sweaty and out of breath, the Doctor noticed he had been pushed back up against the TARDIS console. It was a rather compromising position.

"I love you too, my Doctor."

And with that, she pulled him by the tie and kissed him again. And everything was right in the world, Rose and the Doctor in the TARDIS, the way things were always meant to be, for eternity.

 ** _Allons-y!_**

 **Clearing up confusion, the bold italics are the TARDIS. Hope you liked, and look, what is that I hear? The call of the magestic review button, those who hear it are powerless to resist!**


End file.
